


what even are titles

by Squirrels_have_hands (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Holt, but it's pretty vauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: A little Shatt drabble with nothing significant to summarize





	what even are titles

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I felt like it

Matt arched his back off of the pillows, legs spread and his boyfriend in between them. Teasing his body with the tips of his fingers, trailing up and down from his collarbone to his hips. Matt bit down lightly on his bottom lip, silently begging for more. Shiro decided to get on with it and stop teasing the other, letting his hands roam low and stroke against soft, warm flesh. He moved back to get a more comfortable position to go down on Matt. He decided to use his hands to hold his boyfriend's thighs. Matt reached a hand down to rest on Shiro's head as he sucked on hot, flushed skin. The other hand was in his own hair, grasping and pulling with each flick of a tongue. Matt could feel the pleasure building slowly. too slow. The hand on Shiro's head pressed lightly. Encouraging Shiro, He took the hint and brought his human hand to Matt's hole, circling it, before going in with two fingers and searching for his g-spot. once he found it he made sure to rub it as much as possible, adoring his boyfriend's little moans and whines, which slowly progressed into louder gasps and grunts as he came so very close. Shiro decided to be nice this time and not edge Matt to the point of begging. He quickened his licks and thrusts, feeling Matt contract around his fingers as he came. Shiro heard him sigh in satisfaction as he pulled off. He loosened his remaining grip on Matt's leg and let Matt shake it out before sliding up to kiss him. Whispering an 'i love you so much' before getting up to grab them some nice and soft pajamas while Matt took a quick shower just to get off the sweat. They got back to bed nice and clean and snuggled up nice and warm.


End file.
